Hot wax hair remover devices of the kind are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,784 and 4,956,951.
The difficulty, and the problem at the basis of the invention, arises from the need to avoid placing the sleeve down flat, which would cause the wax to flow out.
Naturally, it is possible to envisage to use a stand as it is shown in the above mentioned U.S. patents into which the sleeve is slipped and which keeps it upright.
However, when the sleeve is used, for example, in a bathroom, the stand is not always in the place where one wishes to put down the sleeve. Moreover, when travelling, for example, this stand is too cumbersome.
The invention thus aims to facilitate use of the sleeve.